The Pain of Promises
by Wings of Steal
Summary: This is the sequal to my story "That Game We Play..." Thanks for asking for more! *wipes away a tear* Mild swearing at parts.


Author's notes- You people made me soooooo happy by asking for a sequel! *wipes her tears away* So, this is kinda an over view of what it's like after Talut and Emily get married. It also goes on to get into why Tack and Emily fight. I did some parts just so you could get an idea of how these peoples lifes fit together.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam wing. However, if your going to use the kids, let me know since *I* made them up!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Talut sighed, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist. He inhaled the sent of her long brown hair, enjoying every minute of their closeness. When he looked up, he smiled at the familiar walls of his room.

  
  


"Talut, do you find it odd that our parents would force us to marry, then not be brave enough to send us away for a honeymoon?" Emily asked in the still darkness. Talut nearly laughed out loud. 

  
  


It had been quite the seen after the wedding. Everyone was in shocked silence or tears. The fathers had spent most of the after time grumbling about how they had forced too much on Emily when she was the only girl. Relina couldn't stop crying and hugging the two of them. Heero finally dragger her away, saving them. When it had come time to go home, Emily had brought up the questiong of honeymoon. Both fathers paled, shacking their heads. 

  
  


"I never imagined to be spending my wedding night in my bed room, in my fathers house. I always planned on getting married older then 14 though." The two chuckled falling into silence. Talut heaved a sigh, and started to drift off to sleep. Emily cleared her throught nervously.

  
  


"Talut, we're married now. Isn't there something we should be doing?" Talut cracked an eye open, looking at her for a moment. She looked right back at him, her violet eyes warm. 

  
  


"Good night koi." He bent over, kissing her. It was a short, sweat kiss. The first they had really shared since their wedding.

  
  


"Good night koi." She smiled, rolling over. They were 14, what were they supposed to do on their wedding night!?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Good morning guys." Emily said, wiping the remaining sleep from her eyes. She sat down at the table, groping for the cereal box. She was forced to open her eyes fully when it was not in it's usual place. She looked around bewildered at Trowa and Quatra sitting across from her. Duo smiled a knowing smile. 

  
  


"Call the police, someone moved the cereal!" Duo pushed it over to his daughter, who glared, snatching it from him. "Um, maybe I should warn you that Emily is not a morning person." Trowa laughed. 

  
  


"She's slept over here enough times for us to know that." Quatre nodded his head in agreement. Jelop smiled at his new sister. It was the weirdest thing having her sitting at his table as family. 

  
  


"Emily, where's Talut?" Emily seemed to have to think that over. Her brain moved way to slow in the morning. She shrugged her slim shoulders at Quatre's question.

  
  


"He was still asleep when I woke up. I guess he was tired." There was shocked silence. Jelop split into a wide, cheeky grin. He was about to make a rude comment about Emily wearing his poor little brother out, but his fathers glare cut him off. Duo's mouth worked to form words. "Ya know, I don't think he was very used to me being in his bed like that." She continued on.

  
  


"Um, Emily, what, er, happened last night, if we may ask?" Emily's brain didn't compute their shocked faces.

  
  


"You know, the usual. We undressed, we did our stuff, we fell asleep." Trowa hit the floor with a bloody nose. Quatre's eye twitched against his will. Duo turned a little green. He was not ready to hear that from his baby girl. Jelop rolled in laughter.

  
  


"So, how was it? Did you enjoy your first time?" He said, winking at her. She stared at him. "What did you think of little brother." She blinked. She blinked again. 

  
  


"YOU GUYS ARE SO COMPLETELY SICK! WE UNDRESSED, INTO OUR PAJAMA'S. DID OUR STUFF! MEANING WE BRUSHED OUR TEETH!" She screamed at them, finally catching on. Talut came crashing down the stairs. Everyone looked at him. He layed at the bottom of the stairs a little dazed. 

  
  


"I'm....... OKAY!" He said, standing up slowly. Emily laughed, watching him shake his head, rubbing the lump that was sure to grow over the next half hour. There was a nock at the door. There wasn't a question in their minds as to who it was.

  
  


"Come on in guys!" Jelop called, tipping his chair back to look at the upside down door. The other two gundam piolets made their way threw the door with their children. Vigoto was whining about wanting to be put down. Soma came rushing down the stares, immediately starting to talk with the whiny Vigoto, much to Wufei's relief. 

  
  


"So, um, how was it?" Li asked Jelop in a whisper. Jelop just grinned with a shrug. "So nothing major happened?" Jelop sighed, shacking his head no. "Alright! You ow me 15 bucks! I knew they were to young!" Li spoke a little to loudly and every head swirled to look at him. He grinned sheepishly. Emily made a mental note to hurt the two of them when she had finished eating. 

  
  


"Soooooo, what's the first thing your going to do as a married couple." Fentren asked slyly. Talut and Emily looked at each other. They had a silent conversation with their eyes for a moment, before turning back to Fentren. 

  
  


"We're going to burn my BDU's to the ground in a huge bonfire, along with my kendo sticks, my wrestling uniform, and our science project." Everyone sweatdropped. 

  
  


"That' your plan!?" Tack said in a fit of laughter. He and Ranec were forced to lean on each other in their fits of laughter. They stopped, gasping for air. "Man, you guys are such a romantic couple! I hope my marriage is just like yours!" Talut just shrugged.

  
  


"Emily's going to my school after this, so she won't need her BDU's anymore will she? She's giving up fighting, but having her stuff around would be to tempting. And the science project, well, it's just not important any more." Talut turned his warm eyes on Emily and she smiled. She was enjoying every minute of the new kind of attention she was getting from Talut. Emily winked.

  
  


"But," she gave a fake sigh. "If it would please you all, I'm sure we could sneak off and do the naughty." Talut gave an evil grin, taking her hand in his own, nestling into the crook of her neck. Five gundam piolets turned green, while seven children laughed, some forcing it.

  
  


"NO!" All the fathers blurted out at the same time. Talut and Emily burst into such laughter, that they sighed in relief.

  
  


"We should have known it was a joke..." Trowa muttered, eating his toast as the kids went outside to watch the burning of Emily's no longer needed possessions. 

  
  


"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea joining together the two biggest troublemakers in the universe." Quatre mussed, sipping at his coffee. Duo laughed, his usual light hearted laugh. "I'm serious though, I mean...." Quatre just shrugged.

  
  


"Dad, we need gasoline. The fire isn't lighting that well." Emily poked her head in threw the kitchen door. Duo just stared at her, starting to shake his head no. "Fine, we'll go drain it from the gundam's. None of *us* are going to mind not having practice..." She started to walk away.

  
  


"Wait, I'll help with the burning." Heero sprinted out the door, not wanting anyone to touch Wing Zero. Relina shook her head, sitting down in her husband's vacated seat. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I beat you, again!" Emily smirked at Tack's angry face. She stuck her tongue out, turning away on her heal. Tack shook with barely contained rage. Emily was half way across the training field before his mind was made up.

  
  


"You have a promise to keep you know." Emily stopped her strutting, turning around to stare at him quizically. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our little deal." Her eyes burned with a sudden hate. Ranec had been walking up to the two. He stopped suddenly, falling onto his stomach. This didn't sound like something he wanted to hear. 

  
  


"You don't honestly believe I'll just drop my life? That was a silly promise, made by an arrogant young child. Besides, don't you think you're a little late?" Her eyes gleamed an odd shade of violet.

  
  


~~FLASHBACK~~

  
  


"But Emily, I love you!" Tack said, looking at the brown haired beauty in front of him. He struggled to contain tears. Emily stood up, looking Tack straight in the eyes.

  
  


"Tack, I'm 11. I don't even know what love is for christs sake!" She yelled, waving her arms around for emphasis. "I don't even like you Tack! Leave me alone already!" She turned her back to him, crossing her slim arms. Really, she was scared of what Tack was telling her. She had never dreamed someone would love her. She didn't like the stories of princesses and their true loves. She didn't like the idea of someone loving her, especially if that someone was Tack, of all people. 

  
  


"I'll make a deal with you." She didn't turn around, but he knew she was listening. "If I can best you some day, best you in any type of battle, your mine. You know, like the amazons." Emily neck twitched. He could fallow the movement of the muscle all the way down her back. She turned again, a smirk upon her face.

  
  


"Okay, you have a deal Tack. Your so weak, you'll never beet me in battle." One tear finally made it's way past Tack's defences, sliding down his cheek. She laughed. "Yes, fine, if you can best me, I'll drop my life and become your loyal wife."

  
  


~~END FLASHBACK~~

  
  


"Are you too chicken then to face up to your deal? After all, I'm so weak, I'll never best you in battle." He did a cruel impression of her. Her eyes flicked over the field. She knew someone was there, but decided not to take not of it.

  
  


"Tack, I'm not afraid to keep up on my deal, but wouldn't you say you're a little late? I'm married!" She held up her left hand, the silver lotus ring glinting sharply in the sun. Tack continued to stand there stubbornly. She walked forward, holding out a hand. "This is to renew my pack, of forever becoming your faithful wife, if, by some marical, you best me." Tack took her hand, shacking it harder then what was needed. She pulled away in disquest quickly. 

  
  


"See you, dear..." He drawled, before walking away. She spit at the spot he had been standing in before heading towards the Winner estate. Ranec stood up dazed. His mind struggled to intake all he had just heard. So that was why Tack was always picking fights and battling with her. Had he never stopped loving her like he had claimed? He stumbled back to the house. If they weren't going to tell anyone, he wasn't going to either.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Talut, can I talk to you for just a moment?" Talut's blue eyes peered over the top of his book. Trowa's brain commented on just how much he looked like Quatre. Talut set his book down and stiffly stood up from the couch. 

  
  


"How do you do it?" He said, limping around the room. Trowa raised the one eyebrow visible. "How do you read for hours on end without getting stiff or your feet falling asleep. I've always idolised you for that." Talut winked. 

  
  


"First off, I don't sit curled up in a little ball in the corner of the chair." He said, sitting down on the couch. Talut chuckled, sitting down next to Trowa. "Erm, what I wanted to talk about is, well, it's hard to start." Trowa says. For the first time in Talut's life probably, he saw his second Tousan blush. 

  
  


"Trowa, your scaring me. What is it?" Talut's eyes danced with laughter at the tall ex piolets discomfort. He didn't want to be mean and play off it, but it was hard not to do.

  
  


"Well, your older now, and married, but we just wanted you to know that..... well, did we ever, *talk* with you?" Talut fell off the couch laughing. He held his sides, rolling around. Trowa looked even more uncomfortable. Talut finally stopped, staring up at the ceiling. 

  
  


"No, but I read a lot of books, and my best friend is a girl. What do you think, do you still need to talk to me?" Trowa relaxed visibly. Then Quatre walked in, and he tensed again. Quatre slid in next to his koi.

  
  


"Son, there's more to it." Quatre tried to think of how Rashid had talked to him. "Your married yes, but still young. Don't rush into," He paused, blushing. Talut bit back the laughter. "Into anything over your head okay?" Talut couldn't help himself. 

  
  


"Dad, I don't think sex is over my head. I read a lot of books, after all." Talut winked. Quatre lost all composure, staring at his son, mouth agape. "Oh, sorry, did I use the S word?" Talut mocks lightly. "Dad, Tousan," He leaned over. "I don't think you have to worry. Emily would kill me, or rip me apart if I even tried." He got up, exiting the room, still laughing to himself. He bummed into Emily in the hall. She was bruised, obviously from training with Tack. She looked up at him, bursting into laughter.

  
  


"My, my, my dad..." She said, pointing over her shoulder, her other hand wrapped around her middly. "My dad tri-tried to g-g-give me the talk!" She practically howls. Talut, who had almost regained his composure, colapsed back into his laughter, leaning on her. The two slid to the floor, gasping for breath. The two sets of fathers looked at each other over their laughing children's heads.

  
  


"Can you imagine my dad trying to tell me about the scrotum?" Talut said, when he had finally managed to get himself undercontrol. Emily's crystal giggled ensude his statement. 

  
  


"Imagine my dad trying to talk to me about overies, when he had to refer to a science book every other word!" The two smiled, laughing lightly. The fathers glared at them. Duo put his hands on his hips, in an almost Emily fashion. 

  
  


"Well, you two could have spared us and told us you knew all that stuff." Duo said. Relina stepped up behind the men from a third hall. She smiled down at the kids laying in the hallway. The two grinned up at her, nodding their okays.

  
  


"Well, of course they knew. Not only do both of them read a lot, and pay attention in science," The three ex piolets scuffed their shoes on the carpet. "But they both came to me when they started having signs of maturing." Trowa titled his head to the side.

  
  


"What do you mean signs of maturing?" Quatre asked the question they were all thinking. Relina looked at the two teens still laying on the ground. They shook their heads widely. Relina just shrugged, wandering away to find Heero and her sons. By the time the fathers looked back down, Talut and Emily were gone.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Duck!" Vigoto screamed, pointing at Jelop. Jelop however, thought he was pointing behind him. He turned around to see were this duck was. He head flew forward as a football made contact with the back of his head. He could hear Vigoto and Soma laughing. 

  
  


"Dude, no birds have been around here since I was practicing with my rifle and killed that pigon on accident." Fentren said, patting Jelop on the shoulder. Jelop chuckled a bit with the memory. 

  
  


"I maintain he did it on purpose." Li said, looking up from his solitaire game on the patio table. Fentren growled now. Jelop smirked, glad for the turn of tables. "I mean, he was all alone..."

  
  


"Are you kidding!?" Tack's voice came into the conversation. He stroled up to them, looking very smug. "Fentren couldn't have hit that bird if he was aiming. I'm surprised he didn't fail!" Everyone including Fentren laughed. 

  
  


"Your looking very smug Tack, is there something you should let us in on?" Li finally gave up on his card game. He scooped the cards up into one neat pile. Tack's smirk broadened. It sent a chill up Ranec's back. 

  
  


"Oh yes, I have a plan. But, I can't reveal it just yet..." Ranec glared. Is it possible that he really does have a plan to beat Emily? Is he going to play fair? "I think it is going to take a while to do anyways." Everyone stared at Tack, silently willing him to tell them. He didn't make a move to say a word though.

  
  


"Boys, you gotta get back into your nice cloths." Wufei stuck his head out the back door. "We gotta go to the dinner. I promise, this is the last time you'll have to put those tuxes on though." Vigoto pouted as Wufei scooped him up. The rest of the boys cheered. 

  
  


"I know, everyone hates em." Reling winked. "But men look so iristably hot in them." She kissed Heero. The boys groaned.

  
  


"I'VE BEEN BLINDED!! NOT TO MENTION I'LL NEVER HEAR AGAIN! I COULD HAVE SWORN MY MOM JUST HIT ON MY DAD!!!" Fentren wailed, pretending to fall to the ground in pain. This only caused the boys to laugh harder. Tack smacked his brother upside the head. 

  
  


"Of course you did, what do you think parents do?" He said ruffly, although he was smiling. Heero rolled his eyes, going back into the house to get ready.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Okay, so, now would be the time if anyone has anything to tell us!" Quatre said, glad the dinner was drawing to an end. It had been an odd experience to find the bride and bridegroom playing gameboy together under the dinner table. It was traditional for people to announce some major event at the end of the wedding dinner. Everyone was already gathered together and in a happy mood. No one spoke for a moment. Quatre was just about to bay everyone fair well and good night when Tack stood up. Emily suddenly didn't look as happy, and Talut felt her recoil into him. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes full of concern. 

  
  


"I would like to announce that in three days, I will be leaving." There were whispers of shock all around the room. Heero and Relina looked at each other, more shocked then the rest. Their son was leaving and he hadn't even told them!? "I wish to devote a few years to my training." Continues when everyone quiets down. "There's, a *goal* I'm working for." He intentinally caught Emily's eyes. "Thank you." He sat down again. He just leaned back in his seat smirking to himself as the others talked amongst themselves. 

  
  


"Heero, we can't let him leave! He's still so young! And you know as well as I that he has a knack for getting into trouble!" Relina tugged on Heero's hand. He looked at her helplessly. Part of him wanted to make his son stay in the safty of his home, but the other half of him...

  
  


"Relina, honey, you know I love him as much as you do, but it will be good for the boy to get out into the world. We can hardly object to his training if he is working for a goal. He must really want it after all." Relina only made a hrumph sound turning her back on him. He looked at her helplessly. Ranec listened the words buzzing about him, but didn't offer a single comment himself. So was that his plan? To go away and train, then come back to claim his prize?

  
  


"Well, I say good riddance!" Talut whispered to Emily. She couldn't help but smile. Talut always tried so hard to make her laugh. She leaned against him, nodding her agreement. Inside though, she was forming plans on how she was going to train without making it obvious. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The only people truly sad to see Tack leave were Heero and Relina. The boys just shrugged it off, saying he'd be back some day. Emily made no secret of the fact she was glad to see him go. She fell just short of partying in the street. Talut remained silent about it. He didn't care for Tack, but he didn't hate him either. When the taxie pulled away from the curb, Emily ran into the middle of the street, sticking her tongue out. Tack flipped her off threw the back window. She grinned in tyumph. 

  
  


"I knew I could make him crack!" Duo glared at her. Vigoto was throughly confused as to why Relina was crying and Heero kept staring after the car. Talut just shrugged. 

  
  


"Do you think that sign he mad was very nice?" He commented. "I mean, I've never seen someone make the peace sign with one finger before." He knew this would make Heero mad, so he mentioned it loudly. Emily grinned, knowing exactly what Talut was doing. Heero suddenly looked as if he was going to shoot lasers out of his eyes. 

  
  


"Unbelievable...." He moved into his house with Relina muttering something about whipping that boy. Relina just shook her head at her husband. 

  
  


"Sooooooooo, anyone wanna go to the arcade? With Li and Jelop back at their school, and it being summer break for us, I can't think of anything else to do." Ranec ollied on his skateboard. They looked at eachother and shrugged. 

  
  


"Sure, let the rest of us grab our boards." Emily and Talut ran to the Winner home, while Fentren ran into the garage of the Yuy home. They all came back on their boards. Soma and Vigoto looked up in Wufei's lawn. Vigoto started to wail about how he wanted to be a big kid too!

  
  


"Hey guys, can I come?" Soma ran up to them panting. Talut looked at his younger brother, seriously doubting his ability to keep up. She others just shrugged, obviously leaving it up to the boys sibling. 

  
  


"Don't you want to stay and play with Vigoto?" Soma made a face. It was true, that the 10, soon to be 11 year old boy was spending less and less time with the five year old. Talut sighed. "Yeah sure, but keep up and don't complain!" Soma grinned ear to ear. He ran into the garage, grabbing his own small skate board. 

  
  


"Well let's go already!" Ranec shot off before the others had a chance to react. They were all soon around the corner. Wufei and Trowa watched from their yards. 

  
  


"I'm betting they'll be late for dinner." Trowa said, turning back towards his house. Wufei made a grunt of agreement, sitting on the grass to play cars with his son. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hey baby..." The hairs on the back of Emily's neck stood on end. A cold hand trailed on the few inches of skin showing between her baby print shirt and low riding skating jeans. That was not Talut's voice, and not his style. She shrugged just barely. Might as well have her fun. Without Tack around, she's never get to really fight it out with someone. She turned slowly.

  
  


"Were you referring to me?" She starts to play with the tip of her brown braid. She quickly sized up the three thugs standing around her. It was apparent that the one to the left had spoken. His friends were just along for the ride. By now, Fentren, Soma, Ranec, and Talut had noticed them. The four of them watched with mild interested. They were just wondering what shape Emily was going to bend them into.

  
  


"Yes you hot stuff..." The boy advanced on her. He stopped as her eyes turned from warm and inviting to ice in no time flat. He wasn't prepared for the punch to his mid-section at all. He looked at her in wide eyed shock, falling to his knees. His friends suddenly made low growling sounds.

  
  


"Your gonna get it you slut!" One of them charge at her. She took him down with an easy kick to his chest. The third started to charge at her, ducking out at the last moment. She blocked the blow the blow to her back as if he were nothing to her. She smirked, throwing him back. 

  
  


"Bring it on..." She crouched down. The boys eyes widened before he ran for it at full speed. Her four friends laughed and clapped for her. She bowed, pretending to blow kisses and wipe away tears. 

  
  


"Freak!" The leader called out as he ran from the arcade. That only caused them to laugh harder. Emily glanced at her watch. She slapped her hand over her face, groaning. The others looked at her.

  
  


"We're late for dinner...."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Tack's been gone for nearly 3 months. How long do you think he's going to be away?" Talut looked over his book at Emily. She sighed, putting her weights down. She grabbed a towel, wiping away the sweat. 

  
  


"With Tack, who knows." She sighed, sitting next to Talut on their shared bed. The fathers would probably never let them move out, but Quatre and Trowa were nice enough to cut off a section of the house for just the two of them. "He probably meant to go to America and ended up in Australia for all we know." 

  
  


"Oh, cold!" He didn't even look up from his book. Emily slid in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder reading over his shoulder. In the past two months, Emily had a huge growth spurt that pushed her to a few inches taller then her husband. The two hardly noticed it. They still acted like best friends, and other then a kiss goodnight, nothing had changed about the relationship. 

  
  


"Emily, Talut, are the two of you still awake?" Quatre's voice came over the intercom. 

  
  


"Yeah dad, we're awake." Talut slid his bookmark into place, snapping his book shut. "What do ya need? Please don't tell us the radio is broken again, because Emily already fixed it twice." There was a pause on the other end of the line. 

  
  


"No, it's just, Vigoto is crying out again and Wufei can't calm him down." As soon as the word Vigoto had been mentioned, Emily had lept up from the bed. She threw pants on over her boxers. She pulled on the closest shirt, which just so happened to be Quatre's. She ran down the stairs and out the door. 

  
  


"Vigoto, shhhhhhhh..." She took the screaming boy from Wufei's helpless arms. Vigoto continued his loud screams. He clung to Emily's chest almost painfully. She walked back and forth, rocking him lightly. Wufei watched her. He felt stupid and useless. He was Vigoto's father! He shouldn't have to call the neighbor girl to calm him down. 

  
  


Vigoto calmed after a few long moments. It seemed like days. He sniffed into her soft shirt, burying his head between the familiar feel of her bosom. When he fell asleep, she handed him back to Wufei. "I think he's having bad dreams again." She whispered. "It might be best," she stopped thinking. "It might be best to give him the dream pills again." Wufei stopped his desent up the stairs. He nodded, then dissappeared. Emily colapsed onto Wufei's couch. She could feel in sink beneath her.

  
  


As long as anyone could remember, Vigoto had started to scream in the night, calling out for mother. The cry eventually turned into "Emi! Emi! Emi!" Over and over again. She was the only one ever able to calm him down. When he was old enough, they monitered his sleep. He was in fact, having a dream of some sort. They had had to give him sleeping pills every night for a year and a half. Recently they had stopped. But now his fits occured more often, and more violently. 

  
  


"Thanks..." She was awakened from her dreams by Wufei's weight being added to the couch. "I don't know what I would do without you." Emily yawned, leaning onto Wufei's shoulder.

  
  


"Not a problem Tousan-Wufei." She streahed. "Call me anytime." She stood up, walking towards the door. She was almost there when Wufei's sly voice stopped her.

  
  


"I hope we didn't interrupting anything. Although I must say, Talut's shirt looks quite nice on you." Emily stopped blushing as she looked down at Talut's shirt. She'd wondered why her cloths had felt odd. She turned around to explain, but Wufei held up a hand. "Just kidding..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Vigoto's on the drugs again." Emily comment the next morning at brakefast. She sipped at her strong coffee. Talut gulped down the searing hot liquid. Emily had come home that night and neither had slept more then a few hours. Life in the kitchen seemed to slow. 

  
  


"Is he gonna be okay?" Soma asked on the verge of tears. Ranec put and arm around Soma. The ten year old got so worked up sometimes. Emily shrugged, trying to give a warm smile, despite the bags under her eyes.

  
  


"Of course he'll be okay. He's just going to have to take pills again, that's all." The act seemed to be enough for the ten year old, who went back to eating is food, if not a little slower then before. Talut sighed finally slouching up stairs. Emily fallowed after not five minutes later, seeing her husband asleep, face down on the bed. 

  
  


"Oh Talut...." She picked him up, moving him under the covers. He grumbled something she didn't quite catch. She slipped in next to him, sighing happily before falling fast asleep.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Master Yuy, we've never seen such a desire to fight in any of our pupils!" Tack didn't even stop his morning exercises. "You have excelled in everything. But you pioleting skills, are super natural. If you plan to stay longer, we would like you to stay and teach a few students." Tack stopped his boxing. Re-tapping his hands.

  
  


"I don't think I'll be here much longer." He tossed his head back, thinking. "Yes, after six months of training, I think it's time to go home." The teachers eyes gleamed. He bowed backing away. 

  
  


"Ah, is it time, to claim your woman then, Master Yuy?" Tack just smirked his reply, heading off to the showers. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Okay, um......." Emily trailed the flower over her lips thinking. She and Talut laid on their backs in a field, their heads pressed together. "I think the first time I ever beet someone in an actual street fight was when I was 11, and this guy tried to mug my dad." She laughed lightly. "Dad was so shocked that I jumped the guy. He didn't even get to throw a single punch!" Talut chuckled, sitting up slightly. 

  
  


He just stared at her. He'd never seen eyes that could compair with hers. They always looked to be brown, but when the sun got them, they turned a greenish violet. She looked right back up at him. He didn't even think. Just acted. He took the flower from her hands, and started to trace her features. Outlining her lips, her eyes...... 

  
  


There was a loud slam and the screeching of tires. "TACK! Your home!" Talut sighed, flopping down onto his back with an audible thud. The moment was there and gone, lost forever. Just when they had started to get the idea of being a couple too. Emily sighed, sitting up.

  
  


"I think they'll want us to go and great our dear friend." He voice was so heavy with sarcasm that Talut had to laugh. He pulled himself up, offering her a hand. She took it, and he yanked her up. "Couldn't he have just fallen off a cliff?" She said, heading back to the house. They didn't even get that far. They were to the training area went they met up with him.

  
  


"Fairest Emily," Tack gave a bow. He turned his head to smirk upwards at her. She glowered down at him as if she would rather be talking to a man eating worm. "I believe, you ow me, a battle." When Tack straightened up again, Emily had the chance to get a good look at the effects of his training. Boyish like strength had been completely taken over with sleek, compact muscle. He was a few inches taller then before, but not by much. He held himself differently, as if he knew he couldn't loose. 

  
  


"So, you arrogant, well never mind." Emily could barely make out the site of the others standing behind Tack in a confused line. "You want a battle, I'll give you a battle. Know this," She lifted a hand, as if making a comandmant. "This is the last time we battle for me. This is your last chance to win, so choose the battle wisely." Tack didn't looked shocked at all.

  
  


"Dad, I'm gonna use Wing Zero." Tack shouted when he was halfway across the training field. It was not a question if he could, it was a statement that he was going to. Emily watched him for a moment before hopping into Death Scythe.

  
  


"He's not even back for five minutes before he and Emily have to battle! God, what is the secret between those two!?" Relina said, slightly angered by the fact that her son wasn't even interested in telling her about were he had been. 

  
  


"What does Emily mean, last time we battle for me?" Trowa offered quietly. Ranec gulped, and looked to Duo. 

  
  


"Duo, how often does Emily train with Death Scythe anymore?" Duo looked at him puzzled. He didn't know what that had to do with anything.

  
  


"Hardly ever. She's been to caught up with other things." Ranec gulped so hard everyone could see it. "Ranec, what are you not telling us?"

  
  


"Ranec, is something going to happen to Emily?" Talut was now standing on Ranec's other side. His face was screwed into a look of horror and worry. "Please tell me nothing is going to happen to her." All conversation was cut off as the gundams came together with an almighty crash. Everyone stopped to watch them for a while.

  
  


"Guys, do you remember when Tack told Emily he loved her?" There was a gasp of shock from the adults, but the kids just nodded. "Well, he um, made a deal with her. And we all know how arrigant Emily is. She never thought she'd loose. Then again, I'm willing to bet she didn't take him seriously either."

  
  


"Ranec, tell us what happened!?" If Talut had been worried, he was no where near as worried as Duo. Duo danced from one foot to the other. Wufei finally snatched the poor braid out of Duo's hands. Ranec took a deep breath.

  
  


"Like an amazon, if Tack can best her," He stopped taking another deep breath. "If Tack can best her, she is forced to drop her life, and become his." No one moved, no one breathed. There was no was no way such small children could have made such a deal. But everyone knew Emily was proud. Too proud. If Tack bested her, she would do it.

  
  


"But, now, she, I....." Talut worked uselessly to form a sentence. Ranec just shook his head and turned to the field. 

  
  


"How can he be doing this!" Emily flipped at the controls to Death Scythe futily. "I will not, no cannot be beat!" She took a deep breath. She would not panic. That would only make this worse then it already was.

  
  


"She's loosing, and she knows it..." Inside Wing Zero, Tack smirked his victory. He captured both of Death Scythe's arms. Slamming the gundam to the ground. The earth shook, and his visuals picked up the sight of the others falling. Oooppps.... 

  
  


"She's mine!" Tack's shout was heard by all as Death Scythe was trapped and imobile. Tack came calmly out the door of his gundam, jumping down. He stroled right over to Talut. "Gee, I'm real sorry man but neither of it ever saw you in the cards." Talut didn't say anything. That wasn't Talut anymore. It was just the shell of Talut. 

  
  


"WE WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!!!" Heero roared. His face was red and his hands shook at his side. Tack took an involintary step backwords; shocked with his father's out burst. 

  
  


"My daughter will never be yours." Duo added, a little more calmly. Everyone was glaring at Tack, before there was the heavy sound of Death Scythe swinging open. Emily stiffly made her way out. Her braid was thrown proudly over her shoulder, her chin up. The way she walked, you would have thought she had won the battle.

  
  


"Emily, I believe the dision is yours to make." Tack said in his curt, sly voice. There it was, a flash of remorse. It was taken over by a completely blank stare. She didn't look at anyone. She was looking far away. She was back in the field with Talut again. Tack wasn't even there. "Well, she's not objecting, so I'm guessing she agrees and is going to stick my her promise. Come then dear, we're leaving." Emily was shocked out of her revery. Tack offered her a hand. She took it carefully, as if it might lash out and bite her. To her, it was sticky and slimmy. Tack started to pull her away, and she could see a cab waiting.

  
  


"Wait, can't I get any of my stuff?" She stopped walking. Tack growled, yanking her arm forward with him ruffly. She was caught off card and stumbled into him.

  
  


"No. You might change your mind now shut up and come." Heero shook his head in shame. Was this really his son? His son was treating Emily as if she were an object to own. This seemed more like something that happened in a movie. Emily planted her feet firmly in the ground. 

  
  


"NO!" Tack sighed turning back to glare at her. "Let me say good bye at least." Tack seemed to be thinking it over, but he nodded his consent. Emily turned and walked slowly and purposally to her friends. No, these people were her family. Her only family. She bent over to hug the sobbing Vigoto. 

  
  


"Shhhhhhh, I'll be back." She stroked his soft black hair for a moment till his tears turned to hiccups. She stood on tip toe to hug Wufei. "There's a tape in my room titled Vigoto. Get that. Play it next time he starts to cry." Wufei looked shocked, but nodded. Emily continued down the line.

  
  


"I won't let you go." Duo said stubbornly. Tears finally sprung in Emily's eyes. She looked up at her dad and sniffed. She hugged him, and after a moment he hugged her back.

  
  


"I blame this on you, you know." Duo twitched, slightly shocked. She wiped her tears away and smiled. "You didn't have to make me so beautiful." The corners of Duo's mouth turned up. Emily moved on to the last person in line. She and Talut just sat there, staring at each other. "I'm really sorry."

  
  


"That's okay I mean, we didn't *ask* for our parents to wed us did we?" Talut fought with himself inwardly. He wanted to kill Tack. He was willing to bet that with his fathers quick agility, he could have Heero's gun in his hand before anyone could say 1 2 3. Tack growled. He went forward, jerking Emily away. He didn't want her changing her mind at the last second.

  
  


"Get in!" He tossed her towards the open door of the waiting cab. She just stared at it for a long moment, then turned back to Tack.

  
  


"In amazon times, the amazons had one chance to gain their freedom." Tack looked mildly interested so she went on. "If I can prove, if I can prove that there is someone else who loves me, that I love, then you have to let me go." Tack smirked.

  
  


"Right, well, I don't think pets counted." He was shocked when the hard fist landed on his eye, throwing him back words. Emily leaped over him, and fell to her knees in front of Talut. Tears were streaming down her face, as she hugged him. At her current hight, her arms could only wrap around his waste. 

  
  


"Please Talut, please don't make me go with him." Talut was shocked as he felt her wet tears stain his pants. "Talut, I would be miserable. I would miss you. I know it's all my fault and I shouldn't have made such a silly deal but you can't make me go!!!" Talut reached down to place a hand on her head.

  
  


"No one is going to make you go." He looked down at her shocked. She was acting suddenly as if he owned her. No one was prepared for the angry slap that sent Emily skidding away. She didn't even have time to prepare for it. Tack stood over her angrily. 

  
  


"Your mine now! You don't answer to him anymore." Emily stood up angrily rubbing at the red spot on her head. "I know your father told you that you had to answer to Talut after you were married, and you didn't even want that. You chose this, so why won't you answer to me!?" He screamed at her. This time she managed to duck the slap headed for her. He rounded on her, but wasn't expecting what he got. A gun.

  
  


"Give me one good reason, to send your brains splattering all over the sidewalk." Fentren cocked the hand pistol. Everyone's eyes bugged out. Tack made a move, and Fentren's knee shot out, nailing him in the gut. The gun never left his forehead as he doubled over in pain. 

  
  


"Fentren, what's going on!?" Relina chocked out. Both of her sons were going insane! They were more violent then their father ever was! "Boys, stop it!" Tears slid down her cheeks. Fentren didn't even look at her.

  
  


"Your such an ass!" Fentren continued to glare down at his older brother. "Do you know what Emily means to all of us!? Do you think you're the only one that's loved her at one point or another!?" Ranec and Soma both blushed. "She takes care of Vigoto, she tutors ever Jelop in science, I don't think anyone else in this world can play soccer with Li..." 

  
  


"SHUT UP!" Tack glared defiantly up at Fentren. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Fentren just shrugged. He broght the butt of the gun down on Tack's head, knocking him unconscious. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"How did this happen?"

  
  


"Why didn't we ever know Tack loved you?"

  
  


"When did you make this deal?"

  
  


"Are you okay?" Everyone was talking at once. Emily's head was spinning, but she stood up straight, trying to pretend she wasn't hurt and confused. She felt a strong arm around her and leaned into it instingtivly. She looked up into Talut's warm blue eyes.

  
  


"I don't know HOW this happened. I didn't tell you, because I didn't think he'd turn around and go ballistic. We made this deal when he was 12, I was 11. YES I'M FINE!" She screamed the last part to get people to just shut up and let her rest. 

  
  


"People, let's let her rest." Duo said, hugging his daughter lightly. His eyes smiled at the fact that Talut refused flat out to let go of her. "Why don't you go upstairs and sleep." Emily almost pointed out that she just needed a Tylenol, but didn't. If they thought she was sleeping, they would leave her alone. 

  
  


"Come on, I'll take ya up." Talut started to walk her up the stairs. They finally reached their room. She was caught off guard as Talut swept her up into his arms. "I was so worried that he would really take you away from me." Emily wrapped her arms around him.

  
  


"I would never allow him too." She started to blush suddenly. "All though I can't say that the amazon proof of love would be um, appropriate." Talut laughed, blushing. 

  
  


"I don't get how they could all stand there and watch people make love in a clearing." Emily smiled evilly to herself. She nuzzled into the crook of Talut's neck.

  
  


"I know......." (AN okay, I'm not going any further on this. Let's just say things get lemony for a few hours. O_\\ Trowa- I don't wanna think about it....)) 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Tack woke up with a groan. He looked around slowly, his aching neck creaking. It took a moment for his living room to come into full focus. His father was hovering over him angrily. Relina was hugging Fentren and sobbing. "Shit..." He muttered, shacking his hands.

  
  


"Wanna start explaining some things?" His fathers voice was hallow and dead. Tack couldn't help but think that this is what his father must have been like when he first met his mother. 

  
  


"Not really.." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Emily and Tack came bounding down the stairs around dinner time. They were both wet fresh out of the shower. Their cheeks and noses glowed an odd shade of red. 

  
  


"Hey little bro, how ya doin?" Jelop gave Talut a noogie. Talut squirmed out of his grasp, glaring at him. Emily tried not to laugh. Jelop became serious though. "Li and I came home after our dad's called us up."

  
  


"Did they tell ya what happened?" Emily ventured.

  
  


"Yeah, and Heero and Relina aren't letting Tack out of the house for a long time. There's talk of sending him away. They're not sure every things right with him." Talut nodded. He wrapped his arm around Emily without really thinking about it. Everything seemed so natural now. Jelop's eyes fallowed the movement carefully.

  
  


"SCORE!" The shout was issued from Li, who walked in in time to see Talut wrap his hand around Emily. She in turn putting her hand around his waste. The two wipped around. They couldn't have even tried to deny it. They were all wet from a shower, and they were blushing like there was no tomorrow. 

  
  


"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Duo screamed from another room. Talut looked at his brother.

  
  


"Oh come on, don't think we all didn't hear the shower running. Then, we did actually see the two of you wet before Jelop ambushed you. Everyone's in there, and none will quite talking all about the two of you and........" Li was cut short as Talut ground his heel down on his foot. He winked at Emily.

  
  


"I picked that up somewhere, though I'm not sure where....." She just pretended to be angry.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Several months later, Tack was shipped off to a boarding school on one of the colonies. He spent a lot of time alone, but when he was with others, his violent outburst were frequent. No one really ever did crack his puzzle. 

  
  


Emily and Talut continued their odd relationship. They showed more affection, but they still seemed more like brother and sister. Emily started training more, enjoying the thrill of battle. Talut stuck with school. He spent almost his entire summer vacation reading, and learning Trowa's art of not getting cramped.

  
  


Vigoto's dreams continued, forcing Wufei into continuing the pills throughout the summer. The boy never complained though, so Wufei felt less guilty about it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Okay, did you ever tell your dad that it was you who killed his fish?" Talut smirked at Emily. She started to laugh.

  
  


"Nope, I think he guessed it was me in the end though." The two smiled. Emily worked hard to think of the next question. "Um, I er, can't think of a question." Talut stared at her. This was the first time either of them had ever not come up with a question. She blushed, looking down. He put a finger under her chin, making her look up.

  
  


"Don't worry about it."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Panny-chan: *sweatdrop* Oh my, that ending was worse then the last!!! *starts to panik* All well. *shrug*

  
  


Trowa O_\\: You aren't even gonna try and get better at endings? *Panny-chan stares at him blankly* 

END! *cough* review *cough*


End file.
